NightCall
by BB-lover14
Summary: A drabble based of Beckett's sorrow.


_**"I'm giving you a nightcall**_

_**To tell you how I feel**_

_**I'm gonna drive you through the night**_

_**Down the hills**_

_**I'm gonna tell you something You don't want to hear."**_

_**Nightcall by London Grammar.**_

She doesn't remember the exact reason she is here. The bright lights of the city are long gone, now the fields spread out around her. Darkness shrouds her, the only light being that of the headlights and the radio. Even the moon has hidden away, the night call of the insects can be heard. She pulls over at the next available point on this country road. Parked in a gateway to a corn field is where it all finally catches up to her. She turns off the engine, slumps back in her seat and the tears just start flowing. She presses the balls of her palms into the flesh of her thighs, as the sobs resonate through her body. Tears stain her shirt collar but she can't seem to stop, the need to great. She is glad for the dark night, people in cars passing by can not see her breaking down. They just carry on their merry way, leaving her as nothing but a blip in their vision on the side of the road. She had been okay during the morning and early afternoon, just a normal day. She had gone to work as usual, a body drop tearing her from her bed. Castle was not around he is on a book tour. He had tried do hard to put it off, but Gina had threatened to drop him from Black Pawn if he didn't attend. He didn't know the significance of this day, nobody did but her. She had acted as it was just a ordinary Sunday but inside her heart was grieving.

The boys had picked up on the fact something was amiss, but they knew not to push, so they didn't. They didn't ask what was wrong. Now she wishes that they had, maybe it would have been easier. She should of come off that day's case but she was to stubborn. The body drop had been a lady in her 50's who had been stabbed in the street for her valuables. They had tried to reach her next of kin all day to inform them of the tragedy. Finally at six pm the daughter had answered the phone, she had been out shopping all day. She asked her to come to the station, the gal only 17 years old thought she was the one in trouble. She had sat her down in the lounge, and had given her the devastating news that her mother had been murdered. The gal had wailed and broken down at the news, she had to sit there and try to tell her it would be okay. Deep down she knew it was all lies, the hurt would be with that girl for ever.

That brought her full circle to now, her being on the outskirts of the city crying in her car. Today was the 10th anniversary of her mother's murder, all day she had suppressed the memories. However seeing that young girl had stirred up all her emotions. She wanted to scream, to find her killer and end his life, but she knew it wouldn't bring her she just drove wanting to get out the city that claimed her mother. She wants Castle to be here, she wants to curl up in his arms and never get up. Her anger seeps out her body through her sobs. It takes her twenty minutes to reclaim her composure before she can bring herself to drive back. If anyone asks this will never had happened, she is the strong Detective Kate Beckett not a sobbing mess.

It's 10 o'clock by the time she parks the car and trudges up to her apartment. She wants to take a nice hot bath and forget what day it is. She wants the memory of the uniformed officers standing at her door that fateful night to stop swirling around her head. She unlocks her door, stepping through she hears a noise. Immediately on guard, her gun is raised as she searches for the origin.

"NYPD put your hands up and come out where I can see you."

She hears the floor creak to her left and is met but the site of a very sheepish looking Castle. His hands raised in the air as he comes fully into views. She disarms her weapon ,places it on the sideboard before running to him. She wraps her arms around his waist, her head leaning on his chest his heart can be heard beating in her ear. It doesn't take long before he tightens his grip on her, holding her against him. She mumbles into his now tear soaked shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

He places a kiss into her hair before answering the question.

" I know what today is Kate, I understand why you didn't tell me but I wanted to be here for you."

She lifts her head to look at him face to face. His red eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"What about the book tour it was so important?"

"No Kate you've got that backwards, you're the most important thing to me."

She cups his face in her hands before placing a needy kiss to his lips. He came back for her, she may have lost her mother ten years ago but fate has brought her an amazing man.


End file.
